


Gift

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What other gift could Yamada have wanted, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just a birthday drabble for Yamada that I wrote for [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com)!

A small smile in place on his lips, Chinen tugged on Yamada's hand, both of them stumbling sleepily towards Yamada's bedroom. Chinen had taken him to yakiniku for his birthday, and despite the fact that, like always, Yamada had somehow ended up paying, he still felt like he'd been treated. Chinen had found the perfect little yakiniku restaurant, with secluded booths and unlimited quantities of any kind of meat Yamada might want, and Chinen had kept grilling more and more and passing it all to Yamada with the happiest smile on his face, and what other gift could Yamada have wanted, really?

The two of them collapsed onto Yamada's bed, and Yamada pulled Chinen close, humming contentedly. "I don't ever want to move again," he said, his words muffled by Chinen's hair, and he could feel Chinen's arms tightening around him, could tell that Chinen was smiling without even seeing his face. Maybe their groupmates would be incredulous if they heard that the two of them had gone to sleep after their date without having any birthday sex, but as far as Yamada was concerned, this was perfect. He truly didn't want to move, not only because he was full, but because he never wanted to move away from Chinen, never wanted to lose this feeling. And birthday sex was just as good in the morning, anyway.


End file.
